


The Reception

by Nomme_dePlume



Series: A Dark Wedding Story [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deception, Explicit Language, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Shotgun Wedding, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomme_dePlume/pseuds/Nomme_dePlume
Summary: Naruto nodded as he picked up his whiskey. He eyed the other man as he also sipped at his drink. “She’ll deny it all she wants, but Hinata has a tendency to talk some serious shit. She never named names, but I figured out she was talking about the bride and groom. Apparently, there’s a betting pool on how long this marriage lasts. So, I’m just curious what kind of gossip’s going through the rumor mills.” He shrugged as he put down his drink. “Though it’s not really my business.”~The beginning of a dark wedding story~





	The Reception

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out this fic, even though it may show a pairing you're not all that into. *cough*SasuSaku*cough* Trust me, this is merely for plot. I hope you enjoy!

Naruto sighed as he stepped off the elevator and slowly made his way to the large double doors down the corridor, from which he could already hear the thumping music from the reception. He worked to roll the sleeves up of his blazer and the white button-up underneath. His tie was left up in the room.

As he neared the double doors, two suits halted him and asked for his invitation.

“I’m Hyuuga Hinata’s plus one,” he said with a smile as he handed over the heavy invitation that had Hinata’s name scrawled across the vellum. They both nodded at him, and the one on his left opened one of the doors, nodding him through.

The music blasted him as he walked into the darkened ballroom, the only lights those of the flashing strobes by the dance floor and the ones illuminating the bar and its multi-colored bottles. Naruto made a beeline for it, the need to drink away a building temper overruling the thought that he should look for Hinata.

He weaved through the many rounded tables covered in flowers, champagne flutes, and fine china and took a seat at the bar, hurriedly catching the bartender’s attention and ordering a whiskey, neat. As he waited for his drink, he gazed up and down the bar, noting that the only other person seated there was a dark-haired man just one seat over. His drink was placed in front of him, and as he picked it up and took the first sip, he took in the stranger.

His hair was barely discernable in the dim light, so it was probably black or a very dark brown. It was stylishly cut, spiking up in the back with long bangs in the front. His attire was formal – for the occasion, obviously – but instead of a normal suit and tie, his was a tux and cummerbund, his bow tie unraveled around his neck. So, a member of the wedding party.

As Naruto set his drink down, the stranger turned his head, piercing Naruto with dark, dark eyes, and Naruto felt like he’d been punched with how fucking gorgeous the man was. He felt his blood running south with all the immediate thoughts of what he and this man could do up in his room later, and he quickly brought his whiskey up for a larger sip.

The man smirked at him, and Naruto thought he’d choke on his whiskey.

He watched as the man stood from his stool and shifted to the one right by Naruto, subtly signaling the bartender for another round for both of them as he leaned into Naruto to whisper, “Are you a friend of the bride or the groom?”

Oh, that voice… It was sex itself, deep and saturated with promise, if Naruto played his cards right.

“I’d like to be friends with _you_ ,” he responded with a slow grin, delighting in the way the other man chuckled lightly. He picked up his whiskey and finished it off before continuing, “Neither, actually.”

The other man lifted a fine black brow. “Are you a wedding crasher?”

Naruto laughed as he pulled his new whiskey closer. “No. An old friend asked me to be her plus one. But I felt awkward attending the wedding of people I don’t know, so I only told her I’d come to the reception.”

The man still had his brow cocked, and he looked around quickly before returning his questioning glance to Naruto’s face.

Naruto’s grin slipped a little. “Well, turns out, she ran into an old flame from high school who asked to escort her to the reception. But I needed a drink, and I was already here, so I came anyway.” That was part of why he was in such a bad mood. Not that he was involved with Hinata in any way, but after buying a suit and renting one of these fucking expensive rooms at the hotel, only to be told he was no longer needed, Naruto was in a mood. The other part… Well, he’d been trying – and failing – not to think about that for the past week.

To help get his mind off that, Naruto nodded at the man’s attire and asked, “So, you part of the wedding party?”

He smirked again. “You could say that.”

Naruto’s grin widened. “Then maybe you can let a complete stranger in on all the gossip.”

“Gossip?”

Naruto nodded as he picked up his whiskey. He eyed the other man as he also sipped at his drink. “She’ll deny it all she wants, but Hinata has a tendency to talk some serious shit. She never named names, but I figured out she was talking about the bride and groom. Apparently, there’s a betting pool on how long this marriage lasts. So, I’m just curious what kind of gossip’s going through the rumor mills.” He shrugged as he put down his drink. “Though it’s not really my business.”

“I’m glad you’re aware it’s none of your business,” the man said with a teasing smirk that – god – Naruto just wanted to lick before shoving his tongue down the guy’s throat. “But,” he continued, “I’m feeling generous enough to indulge you.”

“Yeah?” Naruto asked as he downed the rest of his whiskey, signaling the bartender for another.

The other man nodded. “But first, what’s your name?”

“Naruto,” he answered immediately, lifting his right hand from the bar counter to offer the man. “How about you?”

The other man brought his right hand up from his leg and grasped Naruto’s hand, squeezing it slightly before rubbing his thumb over the back of Naruto’s hand. “Sasuke. Pleasure.”

“I’m sure it could be,” Naruto husked, trying hard not to haul the man up to his room and fuck him until dawn.

“Well, Naruto,” Sasuke drawled, leaning closer to be heard as the dancing crowd behind them cheered a little louder. “The bride and groom are the children of some business tycoons interested in merging the companies – Haruno and Uchiha.”

“So, like an arranged marriage?” he asked as he nodded his thanks at the bartender when his new drink was set in front of him.

“Yes, like an arranged marriage. But I have it on good authority that the groom had no intention of marrying the bride. He only dated her to get his dad off his back.”

Naruto raised his own brow in question this time, looking around at the wedding merriment going on behind them.

“Well, obviously things didn’t go his way.”

“Obviously,” Naruto repeated. Then his breath hitched as Sasuke’s hand landed on his thigh, high up, his thumb slowly stroking down into his inner thigh.

“This is a shotgun wedding,” Sasuke said, tilting his head to the partygoers. 

Naruto’s eyes widened. “No shit? Wow. So, given that the groom didn’t want to marry her and that he was basically forced to anyway, their friends think this marriage will collapse at some point, huh?”

Sasuke nodded as he reached for his drink and downed it. “I give it three months, tops,” he said as he slammed his glass down with – what sounded to Naruto – an angry _bang_.

“Oh, yeah?” Naruto said, curiosity overriding the pleasure of Sasuke’s hand still on his thigh. “Why three months?”

“Because twelve weeks is when a baby bump will start to show on a first-time mother, and when Sakura fails to produce said bump, the fidelity clause of the marriage contract will come into play.”

It took Naruto a minute to catch on – probably all the whiskey – but when he did, he leaned even further into Sasuke with wide eyes. “You think she lied about being pregnant?”

“I _know_ she lied,” Sasuke growled, waving down the bartender for another drink.

“How?” Naruto asked. Sasuke didn’t answer immediately. Naruto watched how his eyes narrowed and lips thinned, and he knew he was looking at someone who wasn’t just angry but fucking _pissed_.

Sasuke received his drink and immediately tossed it back. Naruto looked down at the hand on his thigh – still there – then up at the mirror behind the bottles of liquor. His reflection stared back at him, his blue eyes and blond hair by no means dulled by the lack of light.

“When the groom was a child,” Sasuke said, much lower than all the previous statements. Naruto leaned in even closer – to where it probably looked like they were making out. “He had leukemia. They treated him with chemo and radiation, which eradicated the cells that produce sperm. There was a chance that they would regenerate and produce sperm when he was older, but it never happened.” He lifted his eyes from the bar counter and looked at Naruto. “The groom’s infertile.”

Naruto leaned back and looked around the ballroom. He spotted five young men wearing exactly what Sasuke was, and he wondered which one the groom was. Then he spotted the bride, unmistakable in her bridal gown, and had to physically keep himself from marching over to her and making a spectacle of himself. 

Why were people so… _horrible_? Naruto tried very hard to find the good in everyone he met, but this woman had trapped a man in a marriage he didn’t want. And even his own ex-

He cut that thought off, still glaring at the bride, but then the hand on his thigh moved to his cheek and physically returned his attention to Sasuke.

“Penny for your thoughts,” Sasuke leaned over and whispered into his right ear.

A shiver ran down his back, and Naruto shook his head slightly. “Sorry. I just… can’t stand when people do stuff like this. No one deserves to be betrayed like this.”

Sasuke smirked at him. “So, there’s a bleeding heart beneath all this muscle, huh?” he asked as his hand moved from Naruto’s cheek to his pectorals.

Naruto smiled. “Some may question whether I have brains, but there’s no question about my heart _or_ my muscles.” He flexed his right bicep, watching Sasuke’s eyes rivet to it and widen as the muscle stretched the fabric covering it almost past its limit. He grinned and whispered in Sasuke’s ear, “Penny for _your_ thoughts.”

“My thoughts right now should be kept in the privacy of a bedroom. Or a broom closet,” he said with that fucking devastating smirk.

Loud cheers erupted behind them, and they both looked at the still dancing crowd. The bride was still the center of attention, the strobe lights bouncing off her pink hair.

“Say, Sasuke,” Naruto started. “What happens if she does have a baby bump in three months?”

Sasuke shrugged next to him. “Still couldn’t be the groom’s. The fidelity clause would still come into play. Either she lied, or she cheated. Either way, the groom won’t have to stay married to her past the discovery of her deception.”

Naruto frowned. “But you already know about it. The groom already knows. His family has to know. Why did he still go forward with the wedding?”

Sasuke smirked again. But just as it was sexy, it was also devious. Sasuke leaned in again. “I’ll tell you another secret. After the humiliation the Uchiha will face with this deception, the merger will become a takeover. The Haruno will be forced to sell the majority share of their company to the Uchiha. The groom’s father insisted on going through with the wedding, despite knowing about her lies.”

“Damn,” Naruto whispered, eyeing the guests again. These were some cutthroat people. And he was… kind of amused by the whole thing.

He shivered as Sasuke’s hand found its way back to Naruto’s thigh, _much_ higher than it had been previously. The whiskey was a warm burn in his blood, and his pants were getting a little tight.

“Hey, Sasuke,” he said, his voice deep and laced with lust and his lips so close to Sasuke’s ear he was able to mouth the lobe and take in his cologne. Sasuke shivered, his hand moving to brazenly cup Naruto’s dick and palm it lightly through his pants. “I have a room upstairs. Want to get out of here?”

Before Sasuke could answer, the music was lowered, and the DJ said, “All right! Can we have Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha to the front? It’s time to cut the cake!” The crowd cheered and clapped louder than they had since Naruto had been there.

Sasuke sighed and pulled back. He stood from the stool, and as Naruto watched, pulled a napkin toward him and asked the bartender for a pen. When he had it, he scribbled his name and a phone number on it and turned to smirk at Naruto.

“Unfortunately,” he said as he stuffed the napkin in Naruto’s breast pocket, “As much as I would _dearly_ love going upstairs and having you fuck me into the mattress, the floor, the wall, and the shower – and not necessarily in that order – I’m here with someone tonight.” He patted the pocket and ran his fingers over Naruto’s pecs. “But please, do call me in three months.”

Naruto’s disappointment momentarily switched to anger at the thought that even Sasuke would consider betraying his lover – because what the hell was with the fondling otherwise? – but it also quickly morphed to curiosity as he watched Sasuke straighten out his hair and tux, retie his tie, then walk steadily, despite all the liquor, up to the front of the ballroom where the lights had been turned up and the bride waited next to a monstrous cake overflowing with what he could only assume were fondant pearls and roses.

Naruto’s eyes widened as Sasuke went behind the table and stood next to Sakura, those teasing smirks from before completely obliterated and replaced by a stoic mask. He watched as Sasuke didn’t even attempt to cut the cake with Sakura, and he noticed how her smile became more and more brittle as he even refused to open his mouth for the piece she was trying to feed him.

Naruto moved his eyes over the crowd, watching as some tried to hide their laughter behind their hands. He found a small group of pale-skinned people with similar stoic masks off to the right, and next to them was an older couple that looked like they were trying very hard not to show how upset Sasuke’s behavior toward his new wife made them.

Naruto’s eyes returned to the bride. Her brittle smile was still there, but he thought he saw the glimmer of tears. Then his eyes trailed to her abdomen, thinking about what she’d done, and he could only feel that she deserved whatever she got.

When his eyes slid to Sasuke, he found those intense eyes staring at him. He returned the stare for a moment, his thoughts moving briefly to the napkin in his pocket.

Standing from the stool, Naruto gave Sasuke a sultry grin and held up three fingers. “Three months,” he said lowly. Sasuke’s face didn’t really change, but Naruto thought he could detect a lip twitch and an excited gleam to the man’s eyes.

Naruto made his way to the double doors he’d entered in a much better mood than when he’d arrived, and while he’d be spending tonight with nothing but his hand, he and his hand would be imagining all the different ways he was going to fuck Sasuke in three months.

 

Owari

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I thought about this as I was drifting off to sleep last night, and I couldn't get it off my mind until I'd sat down and typed it all out. And... There's a shit ton of stuff I could follow up on in this fic, so I could be persuaded to continue this universe with some... encouragement. *eyes comment button and smiles*
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> UPDATE: Whoa, this got a lot of positive feedback in a short amount of time. (And I'm not going to lie, I've already decided to continue with a series!) But more feedback as I plan is always welcome!


End file.
